


花将军和花毛裤

by truetyzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, My cat stories, Other, he died
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz
Summary: 小花是我们的一只猫，他在武汉肺炎期间被冲进院子里的野狗咬死了。肺炎刚开始前，狗传染人的假新闻传播出去，院子里原本的几只小狗被抓走/打死了。后来就进来了大狗，小花就是被这些大狗咬死的。不知道他死在了哪一天，姑且算作是2/28吧，每年在纪念228的时候也纪念一下他。我跟他不是特别熟，但承蒙他的关爱，也收获了很多的爱。在这里记下我对他的一点点印象。





	1. Chapter 1

小花、花毛裤、长毛裤、小毛裤、花将军都是我们给他的名字。他是一只长毛的花白相间的小猫。我见他的时候一岁多，很有活力，和芭芭拉心理年龄相当。小毛裤会朝人撒娇，我见他的第一天就收获了他的爱。

刚回来的时候，三只小猫都在外面玩，直到晚上了才回来。

他们在家里喵喵叫，要摸要撒娇，我便挠了挠他的两颊

他的长毛陷在手里的感觉很不同，有点涩，脏脏的。

他喜欢在外面的泥地里打滚，总是干干净净出去，灰土土的回来。最脏的时候，他只有眼睛和嘴巴附近的小三角是白色的，其余一身都是灰色的毛。回家后最喜欢的事情是到处蹭蹭，上沙发上床，到人的腿上蹭蹭灰，蹭了几个小时后，又变成一只不太脏的猫了。这个时候，又到了他下一次出门的时间。无数个巡回。

他是一只粘人的小猫，总会叫人帮他摸摸。

有时候半夜去厕所，他也会躺在门口要摸摸。

我总是跟他打招呼，他也精神的抬起头回应。

他的脖子旁边总是有很多打结的长毛，因为是长毛猫，因为每天出去玩，我们总是放任他毛下的节翻滚着长大。我帮他剪过几个小疙瘩，他似乎是不喜欢剪刀的声音，总是在挣扎。可能是声音太像剪指甲刀了吧。

小花总是很粘人的呆在一旁，虽然他喜欢跑到外面玩，每次都出去很久，还会在外面过夜。但在家里的时候，他常常跑到人跟前，堂而皇之的坐在沙发上。

刚开始见面的时候，他还跑到大腿上来睡觉，甚至一个翻滚掉了下去。

他便再爬上来，再一次爬上来。

因为他腿短，不能灵活的跳跃

他是出门时间最长的小猫，有时候会出去两天。这次他出去了五六天，我们一开始也没意识到发生了什么。


	2. 其他猫的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了小花以外，这里记录下其他我遇到的小猫的故事

大白蹲在沙发上睡觉，醒来后伸直了一条前腿腿，好像面包上长出来一只触手一样，突兀的枝愣在下方。他站了起来，又变成了普通的猫

芭芭拉站起来 伸个懒腰转个身坐下来 用屁股对着我 打了个哈欠

芭芭拉身长上身向门后望去 整个身体无限拉长 拱起来像桥一样 慢悠悠的把前爪伸进去 最后找了个地方坐了下去

凌晨在家里喂猫，两只猫在舔昨天剩下的罐头渣。去卫生间隔板上拿罐头回来，芭芭拉和大白蹲在门外，睁大眼睛，其中还泛着亮光。是两双渴望罐头的眼睛。

我的盆骨上孕育了一只小猫 一只小猫在我的盆骨上舔毛 热热的 重重的 摇摇晃晃的舔着


End file.
